


Honeymoon

by noisettes



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my titles pretty much give it all away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> usual disclaimer, dont own nuthin, but if i did you know who which ship id make canon ;D

She lay there on his impossibly plush and plump bed. Her body was sinking midst cushions and blankets, covering her naked form. His own was also half covered by the sheets hair all ruffled up like he had a rather semi permanent bed head, which was almost true because at the rate they were going at it, it didn’t seem like they were going to leave anytime soon.   
“Hmm Tachi...” she mewled as she leaned in closer to his languid form.  
“Yes Nabiki?” he softly replied calming down from their last bout.  
“Do you still think about Akane or the pig tailed girl?” She queried as she traced circles lazily on his chest.  
“Yes I do.”  
“Oh really?” she tensed up while eyeing him suspiciously.  
“I dream about having a fourso-“ before he could finish a pillow was smacked across his face.  
“Ooh”, he chuckled while putting away the pillow  
“You’re laughing? Do I have to fine you again?”  
“Its just, the great Nabiki Tendo, getting jealous and acting on it.”  
“Excuse me its Nabiki Kuno now.”  
“Ah yes you’re right 'Kuno baby'” he smirked.  
She smirked back and planted one on him. He reciprocated the action by holding her closer and thus deepening it. She arched back in order to appear to have the upper hand.  
“If we stay here any longer, they’ll think we died in the room or something” she remarked about their current situation.  
“That’s what room service is for. It’s only been a week”  
“Exactly! It’s been a week don’t you feel even the least bit bed-logged?”  
“We went out that one time to visit the beach.” He murmured into the crook of her neck.  
“A week ago!” Holding onto his arms she attempted to pull him up he pushed her back down on the bed and started ravaging her once more.  
“Don’t you get tired?” She managed to gasp after he stopped his pulse quickening attacks.  
“Never! For I, Tatewaki Kuno, blue thunder, will never tire of your form!” he announced triumphantly while trailing kisses up her arm.  
“Good answer. Fine...”she relented, “we’ll go out tomorrow. Dial up room service.”  
“Already did. Now to start with an appetizer” he continued his never ending campaign on her body like some shogun from feudal Japan searching for another piece of land to own unknown to him that he had scoured and conquered the whole are. At this point he was a security guard who made annual sweeps around the building floors. A rather thorough one though who should get a raise. A promotion even cuz right now he was doing the best damn cleanup down there   
Briing!!! “Room service.”  
“Huh, whut?” she managed while descending from wherever she ascended to.  
“Don’t worry I’ll get it” he grinned like a happy idiot, which he was, and put on a robe to meet the door  
She rolled onto her stomach and managed to stretch, getting all the kinks out and twisting like a cat that’s had the best nap ever. She shuffled off the bed, birthday clothes and all and went into the living room of the suite as he closed the door and wheeled in the cart. She undid his robe and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him the look that made him decide that she the one and they both promptly forgot all about the food altogether.

When interrogated by her family on the places she went during the honeymoon she expertly read from the travel guide of the hotel and peppered in some other tourist trivia. Hey would you tell them what really happened? She did all this from the bed still naked and still on top of Tachi who was gaining back his second wind or as he like to call it thunder.


End file.
